De la A a la Z
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Serie de drables. Coleccion de ABC de Keith y Lync
1. A

**Disclaimer**: Bakugan no me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **La temática consiste en tomar una palabra que comience con la letra del abecedario y escribir sobre ello.

-Esto es una serie de drables.

-Hay A.U, ninguna historia es continua. Puede haber varicion de edades. Y también toda clase de advertencias.

-Sin mas, comencemos con la historia.

.

.

.

**A**

* * *

**Acertijo**

* * *

Había sido un pasatiempo lo suficientemente ameno como para que las risas inundaran el salón seguidamente. Tomando en cuenta que alumnos serios como; Mylene, Volt e incluso Klaus se encontraban entre las risas entretenidos, era decir mucho. Lamentablemente la clase no era eterna y la maestra había anunciado que los finalistas iban a competir. ¿Competencia de qué?

Acertijos

La forma más fácil del mundo para demostrarles a los demás que no solo eres bueno memorizando, sino que además, también eras bueno pensando para resolver lo que tú oponente te dirá.

-Keith y Lync, este será el último acertijo, seguimos con las reglas de siempre- empezó a hablar la profesora mientras los recién mencionados se ponían uno frente al otro- Empezaras tu Lync, si Keith contesta bien el ganara. Empiezan… ¡Ya!

Como si fuera un encuentro de algún deporte la profesora había mantenido una mano en medio de ambos jóvenes justo cuando exclamo el "ya" se quitó de en medio para que ambos comenzaran.

-¿Qué está siempre en medio del mar?- pregunto rápidamente Lync, mientras al fin su mirada se encontraba con la de Keith.

Y este… No pudo articular palabra alguna cuando sus miradas se encontraron, a pesar de estar seguro de haber hablado y de conocer a todos sus compañeros, se encontraba totalmente seguro de que al pequeño de cabellos rosas jamás lo había visto. Incluso cuando la profesora declaro a Lync ganador, e incluso una semana más tarde era totalmente incapaz de olvidar al más pequeño.


	2. B

**B**

* * *

**Buscapleitos**

* * *

La primera impresión nunca se olvida y también era la forma mas facil de hacerle ver a la gente la clase de persona que uno era. Claro, ser presentado como el buscapleitos revolcándose en el piso con un nuevo que no le agrado en lo mas mínimo, no era la mejor primera impresión.

Que unos brillantes y curiosos ojos le observaran tan detenidamente un segundo antes de asestar un puñetazo -tal vez- capaz de romper una nariz, ralentizó sus movimientos por unos leves instantes.

Aun asi pudo escuchar el agradable ruido de alguien sufriendo bajo su cuerpo.

Fue una lastima que cuando se alzo, esos ojos ya no se encontraban ahí y unos minutos después -cuando un profesor llego a detener todo- se dio cuenta de la primera nada buena impresión que dio.

Todo por ser un buscapleitos.

Demonios.


	3. C

**C**

* * *

**Conejo**

* * *

Si fuese un animal, sin duda alguna seria un conejo. No podía evitar ser una enfermo mental e imaginar a su pequeño y lindo novio con unas largas y caídas orejas rosaseas junto a una colita blanca en su rabito.

-¿Ahora en que estas pensando?- pregunto molesto Lync, cuando noto la sonrisa que su rubio novio tenia en el rostro

-¿Yo? ¿Pienso en algo sobre ti? ¿Que te hace pensar eso?- se defendió en señal de haber sido ofendido, dejando volar su imaginación poco después de que Lync le hubiese dejado de prestar atención.

Sin duda alguna se vería tan lindo como un conejito. Con una short blanco y una camisa sin mangas... O un strapless.

Oculto su rostro entre sus manos, cuando noto algo caliente bajar por su nariz.

Necesitaba un psicólogo.


	4. D

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.

* * *

**-****D-**

* * *

El era defectuoso.

Alguien pequeño que tal vez solo crecería dos centímetros mas en su vida, con un cabello rosa y ojos azules totalmente brillantes. Era imperfecto, un carácter soberbio, horrible, lleno de sarcasmo para la corta edad con la que contaba.

Y aun así, con todos sus desperfectos en contra, logro encontrarle sentido al dicho que una vez escucho; "Para todo roto, hay un descocido"

Y ahí se encontraba el, con sus propios desperfectos, gruñón, mal hablado y que en un futuro tal vez le sacaría 10 centímetros mas. Pero eran felices.

Ambos eran desperfectos, pero en sus propios ojos, solo veían su felicidad, su defectuoso amor.

* * *

**-Defectuoso-**


	5. E

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece

* * *

**.**

**E**

**.**

* * *

Era el estrés, podía apostar lo que fuera a que todo se debía al maldito estrés que se había negado a irse incluso cuando al fin- después de dos semana- había terminado con todos los trabajos y proyectos que la escuela había encargado sin piedad alguna.

Así que SI golpearse de repente contra una puerta por estarle gritando a un compañero de clases, si era por culpa del estrés y no importaba que dijera la gente de ello, era mentira. No escucho risas en lo mas mínimo, era mas que obvio que nadie se reiría en su cara, mucho menos cuando la puerta uso retroceso y ante el dolor el ni siquiera se agacho mucho menos se toco, el era demasiado fuerte y demasiado el como para hacer algo tan ridículo como quejarse del dolor.

-¿En realidad no te duele?-

Una risueña voz se dejo escuchar frente a el y solo cuando se digno a bajar su mirada -que tenia la pinta de que lo golpearía si no salía de su camino

-No- respondió secamente, sin la mas mínima intención de platicar con aquel pequellajo que ni le llegaba a los hombros

-¿Estas estresado?- inquirió de nuevo aquella persona que no se le hacia familiar en lo mas mínimo- Tal vez sea por eso que no te dolió

Una ceja se alzo nerviosamente a la vez que el rostro se relajaba visiblemente ante aquella lógica conclusión notando por primera vez que la persona que tenia enfrente no llevaba el uniforme impuesto por la escuela.

-Cerca de la estación del tren elevado, con dirección al centro hay una cafetería donde sirven te, tal vez deberías de ir ahí, dicen que el te de tila es bueno para el estrés

-¡Todos de regreso a los camiones!- una mujer con un megáfono llamo la atención de varios jóvenes que no tenían el uniforme requerido y que a la vez, se fueron reuniendo en la entrada.

Fue una lastima que reaccionara tan tarde, para cuando volvió a bajar la vista, ya no se encontraba el niño de cabello rosa. Gracias a el descubrió, que el estrés no es tan malo.

* * *

**Estres**


	6. F

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

* * *

**.**

**F**

**.**

* * *

Miraba desinteresadamente la mascara que solía utilizar principalmente de color negro y su ropa en la misma tonalidad junto al color morado, mucha gente al verlo pensaba que debido al cambio de atributo que realizo era necesario también que cambiara su ropa del mismo modo. Lo cual en realidad no era algo estrictamente necesario.

Haber hecho el cambio había sido su total decisión, y a su vez –algo que jamás admitiría- el diseño prototipo en realidad lo había tomado de uno de los trajes de Shadow Prove.

Cada vez que se ponía a pensar en ellos, podía sentir un pequeño dolor en el pecho, algo se estrujaba cuando recordaba a sus "compañeros" o tal vez, debería de admitir que pudieron haber sido amigos, de no ser por la situación en la que se encontraban, la mascara era el recordatorio latente de un señalamiento hecho por Lync Volan.

_"-¿Porque solo un ojo?- había señalado curioso, siendo la primera persona que noto que aquel lado no funcionaba_

_-Con uno veo bien- respondió secamente, dispuesto a esquivarlo e irse._

_-Mentiroso, en realidad es por la forma de tu cabello- le señalo el joven de cabello rosa- Si te lo acomodaras de cierta forma, podrías ver mejor y no como pirata"_

No volvió a fijarse en Lync, quien servía directamente a Hydron Vestal, solo muy pocas veces podían platicar, mas la sonrisa carente de problemas –incluso para Mylene- solía convertirse en una ayuda para el estrés, así como sus jugarretas y su intento de mal carácter.

Shadow Prove, por otro lado, era quien mas se le acercaba a platicar aun cuando una reunión hubiese acabado o incluso si no había nada de que platicar, ahí estaba el para "molestar e incordiar" a su propia manera, fue el quien le dio otro señalamiento.

_"-No puedo creer que vistas algo así- señalo Shadow mientras terminaba de comer una manzana- Si mi ropa tuviera tu estilo, yo me estuviera asando_

_Spectra/Keith había decidido no contestar, no tenia nada que decirle, distraído mirando a la nada –a pocos días de irse, traicionando a los Vexos- intentando pensar en algo._

_-Tus mangas son la principal molestia- continuo Shadow, llamando su atención finalmente- Solo mira esa cosa dorada, con unas hombreras te verías mejor"_

Cuando habían peleado cuerpo a cuerpo se dio cuenta de que **en verdad**, esos anillos dorados que tenia en los brazos eran realmente algo muy incomodo.

Se dio cuenta que en realidad si se asaba con el estilo de ropa que usaba.

Y también, que miraba mejor si se acomodaba el cabello como Lync le había dicho.

Suspiro, agradeciendo los consejos y dándose cuenta de la falta, de mas consejos y la presencia de ese par.

* * *

**Falta**


	7. G

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

* * *

**.**

**G**

**.**

* * *

Había sido un descubrimiento muy curioso, pero a su vez era algo que -tras un inocente comentario- lo había mantenido casi dos días en vela antes aventurarse a descubrir la verdad.

No iba a preguntar, hacerlo seria lanzarse en picada a su propia tumba. Por lo que no le quedo de otra mas que improvisar.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- pregunto Lync curioso

Y ahí se encontraban los dos, recostados en la cama del mayor de cabello rubio quien mantenía su mentón encima del mas pequeño -ya de paso- aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.

-No... Nada en especial...- respondió casualmente Keith mientras miraba y jugaba con el cabello del menor.

-¿Seguro?- volvió a inquirir el menor, quien comenzó a juguetear con los botones de la camisa de Keith.

El mayor sonrío después de despeinar al menor y darle un beso en la frente antes de volver a contestar.

-Oh vamos, ya sabes que todo esta bien.-

El menor de ojos azules le miro sin creerle realmente, negando con la cabeza decidió no seguir con el tema tras ver la sonrisa que tenia tatuada en el rostro su novio.

Keith por su parte se abrazo aun mas -si es que era posible- a su pequeño novio.

_¡Lo sabia! ¡Su color de cabello es genuino!_

* * *

**Genuino**


	8. H

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

* * *

**.**

**H**

**.**

* * *

-¿Porque siempre tienes que tomar algo de mi armario?- se quejo Keith regañando al de cabellos rosas quien simplemente alzo los hombros- ¿No eres feliz con tu ropa?

-No es que no me guste mi ropa- respondió el mas pequeño con los brazos detrás de su espalda y mirando al suelo, señal de que estaba prestando atención al regaño- Pero es que la tuya me gusta mas porque me queda grande y holgada.

Y aunque el rubio no le quitaba razón al hecho de que en realidad le encantaba verlo con sus camisas que le llegaban poco debajo del muslo y ocultaban la mayor parte de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Eso no significa que puedas tomar mis camisas o playeras siempre que quieras.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas...-finalizo Lync dándole la espalda, para simplemente dejarlo hablando solo

* * *

**.**

**Holgado**


End file.
